Tennis Champ
Not to be confused with Tennis Star, an All-Star variant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare ''and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2.'' 250px |cost = 1 |strength = 1 |health = 1 |class = Crazy |tribe = Sports Zombie |set = Basic |rarity = Common |flavor text = When it's Plants vs. Zombies, the score is never love-love. |ability = When played: This gets +3 this turn.}} Tennis Champ is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. She costs 1 to play, and has 1 /1 . She has no traits, and her ability gives her +3 only for the turn she is played. Her plant counterpart is . Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Sports Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' This gets +3 this turn. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description When it's Plants vs. Zombies, the score is never love-love. Strategies With With her low cost of brains and the boost of strength given, this card is suitable to be used during the early turns, where fewer plants are present. If possible, use tricks that boost both strength and health, as more damage can be dealt. In the later turns, if it is the turn for zombie tricks and there is a column available to attack the plant hero, or a newly played plant card you want to target, use Teleport combined with Tennis Champ. Furthermore, you do not need to save up more than two brains for this strategy. If the Tennis Champ survived a turn, Mixed-Up Gravedigger or In-Crypted can be used to buff it again to a 4 /1 . As Impfinity, when you first play this zombie, you can use Smoke Bomb, and move her into an empty lane(or a lane with a powerful plant in it), making her a 5 /1 . Although if you want to damage the hero more, Mini-Ninja would be a better option. Against Keep in mind that her biggest downside is her base health, which is 1 , as it does not increase without the use of zombie tricks or fighters, and that the strength boost wears off the next turn. Due to this, use or Big Chill on her, as it will stop her from dealing a high amount of damage to your plants. Cheap plants such as or Admiral Navy Bean can destroy the Tennis Champ for a low sun cost. Plants with splash damage, such as , , or can destroy her without needing to be in the same lane as her. You may also use tricks such as Weed Whack or Scorched Earth. Gallery Tennis Champ stats.png|Tennis Champ's statistics TennisChampCard.PNG|Tennis Champ's card TennisAttack.png|Tennis Champ attacking DedTennis.png|Tennis Champ destroyed MeteorStrike2.JPG|Meteor Strike being used on Tennis Champ Giga-Tennis.jpg|A gigantic Tennis Champ (glitch) Old Tennis Champ Card.png|Tennis Champ's statistics Tennis Champ card.png|Tennis Champ's card Tennis Champ with boost.jpeg|Tennis Champ with her ability activated Frozen Tennis Champ.jpeg|Tennis Champ frozen Trivia *Her animation is very similar to that of Chimney Sweep's. *She is the second zombie based on tennis, with the first being Tennis Star. *She is the only card in the class. *Her description can be translated to When it's Plants vs. Zombies, the score is never 0-0, as the word "love" is used when 0 points have been won in tennis. Category:Sports cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies